memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Tricorder
MEDICAL TRICORDER, Starfleet, 24th Century The medical tricorder is a marvel of modern technology, and no sickbay, nor any doctor on an Away Mission, is without one. A 24th Century medical tricorder is essentially a regular issue science tricorder, with a specialized medical peripheral attached to the top. This medical peripheral has an additional 86 detailed scanners built in, as well as a vast medical library for analyzing humanoids as well as non-humanoid life, and diagnosing ailments in seconds. The MP (medical peripheral) measures 8.5cm x 3.0cm x 3.0 cm, and has a total operational time of 18 hours. Inside a cavity of the MP is a small, detailed high-resolution scanner that supplements the basic sensors built into the MP and the tricorder itself; this high-res hand-held scanner is capable of performing detailed DNA and RNA scans in the field. The medical tricorder can be slipped into a niche in a medical kit case, or, worn separately on a belt. A modern sickbay on any starship or starbase has several of these tricorders available, on trays or in the supply closet, so there is no excuse for a new, raw ensign to hand the doctor a regular tricorder without its MP, as Ensign Kim once did on USS Voyager. Last Unicorn Games Stats: Gaming Stats Bonus: the bonus granted by using a medical tricorder depends upon the doctor character’s skill in using one; i.e., Personal Equipment (Medical Tricorder) X, Y. Usually, the doctor has a specific skill in using the tricorder, in which case the “Y” is added to the player’s roll; if for some reason the doctor character was created without specific knowledge of using a medical tricorder, then his general knowledge of using personal equipment, represented by “X” is instead added to the dice roll. (There usually is no logical reason for this, however; any Starfleet doctor character’s first choice for “Personal Equipment” is usually a medical tricorder.) 23rd Century Medical Tricorder, Starfleet Medical Tricorder, Starfleet, 23rd Century: Medical Tricorder, Starfleet, 23rdntury: Similar in external configuration to the Sciences Model, the medical tricorder is designed and programmed to be an effective diagnostic tool in situations such as field treatment where more extensive and sensitive equipment is unavailable. In practice a sensor/computer/recorder ("tri-function re'corder'") with its own internal power source, drive, memory and logic circuits, the medical tricorder acts much as the processing section of the sickbay diagnostic scanner: receiving and interpreting sensor signals of a patient's condition, and converting them into an audio-visual readout. Display/Control Head: Identical in control layout of a standard sciences tricorder, the display head consists of a small visual display with several different overlays (depending upon information desired) a speaker/microphone, and three general-purpose operating controls. DIAGNOSE puts the unit into "measure" mode and activates the standard vital signs display (identical to the sickbay overhead display.) ANALYZE mode is used for complex physician programmable functions, such as analysis of blood composition, identification of a chemical compound, etc. RECORD mode activates the internal recorder which maintains a copy of patient readings. Analysis Compartment: Directly below the display/control head, this compartment houses the remote medical scanner (equivalent to the 24th Century high-resolution hand scanner unit) and the life forms presence display (a second, small visual display.) The high-resolution scanner transmits directly to the tricorder, and and provides directional sensor input when the unit's built-in sensors are insufficient to the task at hand. The specific sensor function is controlled by the DIAGNOSE control in the head. When the handheld remote scanner is activated, only one of the scales in the standard overlay is activated at a time. The Life-Forms Presence Display is a translucent white panel that reacts to the proximity of carbon-based life-forms within a two-kilometer range. The lighted portion of the display differentiates between general orders of life-forms, and provides approximate range and direction through the intensity and position of the illuminated area. In an emergency, this display can be utilized as an emergency beacon, to signal a ship in orbit. Lower Compartment: the bottommost compartment provides access to an emergency surgical kit, supplementing the medikit for field surgery. The kit contains: a surgical scalpel (No. 5 angstrom cutting width), bone-setting laser, sonic separator, tri-laser connector, 10cc each of sterilite and melanax, and an emergency surgical knife. WARNING: this kit should be used only under emergency conditions, and only when absolutely necessary. Inspect this kit before and after field assignments. Category:Starfleet Equipment Category:Last Unicorn Games